


Flex by avoidingavoidance [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, ITPE2017, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Flex by avoidingavoidanceOikawa is the king of asking for weird things during sex, and this time is no different.





	Flex by avoidingavoidance [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156616) by [avoidingavoidance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidingavoidance/pseuds/avoidingavoidance). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Flex%20by%20avoidingavoidance.mp3)

**Title** : Flex  
**Author** : avoidingavoidance  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Cover Art** : Akamine_Chan  
**Fandom** : Haikyuu!!  
**Character** : Oikawa/Iwaizumi  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : Oikawa is the king of asking for weird things during sex, and this time is no different.  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156616#main)  
**Length** 0:05:06  
Link: [mp3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Flex%20by%20avoidingavoidance.mp3)  
[audiobook here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/01%20Flex%20by%20avoidingavoidance.m4b.zip)


End file.
